From This Moment
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: After the engagement, Santana and Brittany plan the wedding coming up in only a few months with help from friends and family and can't wait to start their lives together as a family. Sequel to 'A Sense Of Need'.


**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? It's sequel time! But first, please read the note below, it's quite important.**

**So, before you start reading I wanted to say thank you to those who have stuck by and patiently (or not so patiently) waited for ASON's sequel. It means a lot to me. **

**Second, I wanted to let you all know that my old laptop was a piece of shit and kinda sorta deleted FTM chapters I had already finished. Which, yes puts me back months, but I can still remember the majority so it'll be easier to rewrite the chapters. **

**Thirdly, and I apologize for this, but I'm starting University in the fall and there is a ton of stuff that needs to be done this summer so I'm ready and all fees are paid before classes begin, which means that there probably won't be religious updates :( **

**So with all that said, I will be trying to update as frequently as I can but I don't know how quickly I'd get each new chapter out for you guys to read. Again, thanks for sticking by me with ASON and waiting for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs in this fic. All characters you do not recognize are my own. I apologize for any errors.**

**-B**

* * *

**Thursday, March 7****st****, 2013**:

"I don't see it." I said, shrugging my shoulders as my eyes ran over my laptop screen. I was sitting on the edge of the couch in the living room, with my laptop on the coffee table, a coffee in my hand.

"_Are you blind? It's right there_!" Kurt exclaimed over the phone and I clenched my jaw, putting my coffee down on the table while bringing my laptop into my lap at the same time.

It was just under five weeks since Brittany and I got engaged and I still had that bubbly feeling whenever I remembered that I will be getting married to the most beautiful, and perfect woman in the world. Everything was going great. Davie was letting 'Mom' slip once in a while when he would address Brittany, and it made my heart swell and Brittany smile fondly, even bring tears to her eyes a few times, as she replied to my son.

We managed to… okay, _Mercedes_ managed to keep our engagement in the dark from the public so we wouldn't be swarmed with questions and madness from excited fans; or upset fans seeing as it's a possibility. It wasn't that we were hiding it from anyone; Britt wore her ring and I wore mine, which she gave me a few days after I proposed, proudly and we were always looking at them with smiles. I was surprised it was only _last_ week when someone managed to get a picture of us with Davie, Brittany looking at her ring on her finger.

The picture was in basically every celebrity gossip magazine, and my twitter had blown up while Mercedes was getting millions of phone calls wanting to book interviews with both me _and_ Brittany. I declined all of them, Brittany getting all nervous whenever I ran the offer by her. She was so freaking cute.

The only thing that was not the greatest was Kurt, Quinn, and my mother. They were constantly at me to get things going on the wedding plans. Susan wasn't as pushy, which made me adore her more, but even Rachel was right there with the other three.

_Annoying as hell_, I thought, squinting my eyes as I tried to find the damn link Kurt insisted I take a look at.

"Okay, I can't find it!" I said in frustration, throwing my hands up as I fell back against the back of the couch, dropping my hands to my face.

"_It's the fifth link from the top_!"

"Well it's not fucking here, Hummel! I know what I'm…oh." I finished in an embarrassed mumble and scrolled to the fifth link; the one Kurt was talking about, and clicked on it.

"_Once again, I am right_."

"Whatever." I mumbled, grabbing my coffee before scrolling down the webpage for some building. I scrunched my nose at the ugly moldings and flooring and lifted my mug to my lips as I shook my head faintly. "I hate it." I said and Kurt groaned.

"_Santana, you're wedding is in three months, we need to pick a venue so we can start going with everything else_." Kurt pushed firmly and I clicked through more pictures. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't what I envisioned; not perfect, and Brittany deserves for it to be perfect.

"Yeah well I hate it so that's that. Scratch this place and keep looking." I said, putting my laptop on the table before getting up with my phone and mug, walking to the kitchen. "Besides, I can't make a decision without Britt. She has the ultimate say…"

"_Because you want it perfect for her, yeah, I know_." He said with a hint of annoyance. I raised a brow at his tone and put my cup in the dishwasher before putting my free hand on my hip. "_What if Brittany loves this place?_"

"She won't. It's too old and boring looking." I stated knowingly, "Who wants to get married in a library anyway?" Kurt groaned loudly before hanging up on me. I took the phone from my ear with a satisfied smirk and pocketed the device in my jeans before running my hand through my hair while walking back to my laptop. I plopped back onto the couch and put my feet against the coffee table as I closed the tab for venues and opened a real estate site.

Brittany was still living in her condo, only until April after having a discussion with the condo's land lord. My lease on the penthouse was going to be up a few days after she's to move in anyway and I was quite sick of having to deal with living in a hotel. I wanted to buy an actual home for the three, excuse me, four of us; counting Mr. President.

Davie wanted a backyard to play soccer in whenever he wanted, and Brittany was talking about how she had her own little hiding spot up in the tree house at her parents when she was growing up. So all in all, Davie too wanted a house. And it just makes sense if we're going to be expanding our family in the future; I want something for my family only, a little more private compared to hotel life.

* * *

I heard the front door open but kept my eyes on my screen, leaning towards the coffee table with a pen between my teeth, and a notepad on my thigh. Two hours of looking for houses, and I found like two that I like.

"Hi." Davie greeted, running up to me. I pulled my eyes from the screen and smiled at him as I took the pen from my mouth, letting him up on my lap.

"Hey, Mijo. So how was the museum?" I asked, glancing at Brittany, taking her jacket off as she watched us with a smile.

"Boring!" he drew out, dropping his head against my shoulder. I chuckled and kissed the side of his head before he snapped it up and looked at the laptop. "Can we get that one?" he asked, pointing to one of the two tabs I have open from comparing the two houses. I followed his finger to the second one I pulled up, my preference, and shrugged with a smile.

"We'll see. Why; do you like that one best?" I asked and Davie nodded, getting off my lap and heading to his room.

I shook my head slightly at him in amusement before looking up when Brittany came over, putting her arm around my shoulders as she sat down on my lap.

"Hey" I beamed, puckering my lips. Brittany smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss as she played with my hair before looking at my laptop.

"San, really?" she asked, looking back at me with a lifted brow.

"What?" I asked her innocently, knowing she looked at the prices for each house.

"Why don't we just stay here? I don't have that kind of money…" she started and I shook my head, patting her thigh lightly.

"Don't worry about that. Besides, my lease is ending soon and I don't want to live here forever, plus Davie wants a backyard and a pool." I told her quickly and she sighed, shaking her head at me. "Britt, don't you want to have a place to call our own? Just you, me, and Davie?"

"We can have that here, and Mr. President."

"I know." I said quietly, running my fingers over her jean covered thigh. "But it's not a house, B. Our own house. Where we can raise a family." I added, turning my head and nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"But I don't want you paying that much by yourself." She chuckled, leaning back a bit and giving me a pointed look.

"But I want to buy it for us." I pouted and Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're going to be my wife, Britt. That means you have to let me buy you things, even expensive things like a car or a house…"

"You didn't buy me a car did you?" she asked quickly, looking at me seriously and I chuckled, shaking my head. Her expression softened and I pouted again.

"Please…" I begged softly and Brittany groaned, making me beam and attack her with kisses.

She giggled as I kissed all over her face, before putting her hands on my shoulders and pushing me back, nodding to Davie's room. I shrugged before leaning back in and Brittany chuckled, giving me a quick pinch to my arm and making me yelp.

"Let me up, silly." She chuckled and I reluctantly got off her, helping her up properly. "I really don't see the need for a house…"

"To start our life, B! It's the first step." I told her, holding my hands out to the sides. Brittany smiled at me and I chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure getting engaged was the first step, but if you really think we need a place then I have a few limits."

"Okay." I said with a firm nod, taking my pen and clicking it once as I held my notepad in front of me. Brittany shook her head in amusement and I gave her a playful wink, before nodding for her to go.

"I don't want you going way over board with the price…"

"Deal, ten million limit." I nodded, writing that down and Brittany dropped her jaw.

"Ten million!" she exclaimed in disbelief and I nodded, eyeing her carefully. "No, San, that's _way_ too much."

"Hey, I'd go twenty but I'm following you're rules, Preciosa. Next." I said and Brittany huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she thought.

"Four bedrooms like here, and 3 bathrooms. We don't need one of those huge ass kitchens when we'll never use all that space, and the same for the bedrooms. We just need a bed and a dresser really to go in there."

"Babe, I need a chaise in there." I smirked and Brittany gave me a look making me smile sheepishly and nod. "Okay."

"I just don't want you to spend so too much, and I want to help pay…"

"No, Britt…" I whined, dropping my hands into my lap. "I'm buying the house. My family, I'm taking care of you."

"San…"

"I'm paying." I cut her off stubbornly.

"_Santana_."

_Shit_, I thought at her tone and slowly glanced at her.

"I'm helping pay for it."

"How about _I_ buy it, and you, if you want, pay for the décor and furniture." I offered, knowing there was no way in hell I was letting her, but she doesn't need to know that. "And you can pay for all Mr. P's vet crap." I threw in. _That_ I have no problem letting her pay for. Brittany huffed and nodded, holding her hand out to shake. I arched my brow at her hand and shook my head, swatting her limb away and gave her a kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

"Damn it, Quinn! I already said no libraries to Kurt!" I hissed over the phone. _What's with the libraries_, I asked myself as Quinn blabbed about the history in the walls of the building. "No, that doesn't even make sense."

"_It makes perfect sense_!" she retorted, "_It's romantic. Like you're marriage is an important event in history_."

I pulled my phone from my ear, looking at it with a grimace before putting it back and resuming dishing up Davie's dinner plate.

"I'm not marrying Britt in a library. Do you know how many times I've been in a library, Q?" I asked, walking from the kitchen to the dinner table where Davie was sitting, playing his DS. "Like twice, and I fell asleep both times." I told her as I placed Davie's food in front of him before filling his glass with cranberry juice and taking his game from him; setting it on the other side of the table until he was finished.

"_Well I'll just ask Brittany_." She said, obviously smirking to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't bother." I said before holding my phone from my ear. "Britt!" I called and waited for her to come out from our room in shorts and a t-shirt, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking to the kitchen, myself following.

"Do you want the wedding in a Library?" I asked and she scrunched her nose, shaking her head. I smirked and mouthed a playful 'Good Girl', getting an eye roll, before bringing my phone back to my ear. "She asked whose dumb ass idea that was."

"I did _not_, San!" she protested with a laugh and shook her head at me as I watched her dish up her food.

"_You two are impossible_!" Quinn groaned, "_Three months. You give Kurt and me three months to plan this thing and you're no help at all!_" I snickered and Brittany threw a pea at me, making me narrow my eyes at her before picking it up from the counter and throwing it back. She caught it in her mouth and sent me a wink as Quinn barked at me.

"_I don't know how we're going to pull this off when you two aren't helping_…" she grumbled at me over the phone as I ran my eyes over Brittany's ass while she was stretching to get wine glasses. "…_don't even have the guest list…_"

"Mhm…" I hummed, tilting my head a tad as she stopped stretching and her feet went flat to the floor.

"…_need flowers, and invitations_…"

"Yeah." I nodded and Brittany turned around, lifting her brows and smirking in amusement at me.

"_Santana, are you even listening to me_?" Quinn huffed and I swallowed as Brittany slowly, and teasingly, sauntered up to me.

"Not really." I said as Brittany chuckled, cupping my cheeks and nudging her nose against mine. I closed my eyes and Quinn groaned.

"_Brittany, stop trying to seduce her while we're_…"

"Bye, Quinn." She said before taking my phone from me. I smiled with my eyes still closed and Brittany kissed me softly, barely touching my lips with her own before kissing my cheek and moving back. I groaned and opened my eyes, catching her wink before she left the kitchen with her food and wine, a glass filled and waiting on the counter for me.

* * *

"Mom," Davie called, standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I looked at Davie with a smile before looking to Brittany, catching her loving look directed at her soon to be stepson, and watched her motion him in.

I was sitting Indian style and against the headboard as I was reading through my email account, quite a few new pieces from Mercedes, Artie, and unsurprisingly, Mami, Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn.

"What's up, D?" Brittany asked pulling him into her lap. Davie giggled when she tickled his sides and leant into her as he looked up.

"Can you come tuck me in now?" he asked and I smiled softly, glancing from my laptop to the two most important people in my life. Brittany nodded, kissing his head and Davie crawled off her lap and bounced closer to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight.

"Goodnight, Mijo. Te amo." I said softly and he grinned widely, repeating my last words as he and Brittany left the room. My eyes followed Brittany's ass and I was met with a familiar sensation between my legs. I shook my head at myself and looked back at my laptop, opening one of the messages from Mercedes. I leant forwards, dropping my chin into my hand as I read the paragraph about working on the songs for my album so we can release it by September at the latest.

I sent a quick reply letting her know that I had a few more songs drafted that I can record a demo for and have her listen to it, before going to the most recent email; 'Wedding List' from Kurt.

"Holy shit…" I breathed, looking at the list of everything we needed to get done by June. Maybe, just maybe, Quinn and he were right and Britt and I needed to sit down with them and get our wishes down.

"Every time he calls me that I want to cry." Brittany said as she came back into the room, crawling on the bed and curling against my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I rest my cheek against the top of her head and Brittany smiled, watching me as I opened a few tabs to look up places for catering, flowers, etc. "Ooh! Are we doing some planning?" she asked excitedly, sitting straighter beside me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Kurt just sent me a big ass list of everything we need done, and as much as I hate to admit it, Quinn and he are right. We need to start doing some stuff with them." Brittany cupped my cheek, turning my head and kissed me hard. Caught by surprise, but immediately kissing her back, I put my laptop down as our lips moved together and turned further towards her; my hand shooting her thigh.

"I still can't believe this…" she panted as I toyed with the hem of her shirt while kissing her neck.

"Believe what?" I breathed against her skin, slipping my hand underneath her shirt and bringing it up. Brittany tilted her head to the side to give me more room and I smiled against her, shifting to get on my knees.

"That we're getting married." She told me and I chuckled, pulling back and kissing her lips quickly before nodding.

"We are." I said quietly as we stared at each other. "In three more months, you're going to be my wife." I said, slowly smiling. Brittany groaned and pulled my head closer to hers, pressing our lips together again and tangling her hands in my hair.

My stomach fluttered when Brittany moaned and I took that as a sign to go further and pulled back to pull my shirt over my head. Brittany fluttered her closed eyes open as I started to pull her shirt up her torso, and stopped me.

"What?" I asked. Brittany wet her lips and gave me a smile while she held my hands between hers. "Britt…"

"I think we should wait." She said and I just stared at her for a moment before laughing. I kept going for a few seconds before realizing she wasn't joining me and stopped, my face dropping when I realized she was serious.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked slowly and Brittany nodded. "Why?" I whined, shifting on my knees, "I don't want to wait." I told her, tugging on her shirt.

"Santana,"

"Stop saying that." I whined again and she crossed her arms over her chest, preventing me from lifting her shirt. I took in her serious look and groaned, hanging my head.

"Don't be a baby, San."

"My fiancée is withholding sex from me for three freaking months." I stated, lifting my head to meet her gaze. "I have every right to act this way."

"We can still kiss and cuddle."

"Great." I mumbled, looking away from her and closing my laptop before getting off the bed and going to put it down on my desk. "Aren't both of us supposed to agree on this?" I asked as I plugged the device in. Brittany let out a 'nope' with a pop and I scowled at my laptop before turning around and going to the door, turning the lights off. "Well that's bullshit, Brittany."

"Don't try that on me." She laughed quietly and I grabbed my pillow, when I was on the bed, and smacked her with it before putting it back and dropping onto my stomach. Brittany pushed me playfully and I grunted, turning away from her and slipping under the covers. "San, come on." She sang, poking my side. I swatted her hands away and huffed, bringing my blanket closer to my chin as I faced away from her.

I was glaring at nothing, the darkness I suppose, when Brittany pulled on me and threw her leg over me so I was being straddled. I looked up at her in the dark, watching her take her shirt off, followed quickly by her bra, and lifted my brows.

"I thought…" I started and Brittany shut me up by slipping her hand between my back and the bed, unclipping my bra and pulling it from my body, tossing it somewhere in the dark.

"Starting April we'll wait." She said, eyeing my chest. I smirked and grabbed the girl's hips before flipping us over, bringing the blanket with me. Brittany stared up at me, licking her lips, and I trailed my finger down the valley of her breasts as I watched her watch me.

"Then we better make every day count." I husked before Brittany crashed our lips together, bringing me down on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, almost 3,500. Next chapter will be longer, I promise :)**

**Let me know what you thought in a review or PM, or you can tweet me at BrittanaWatson.**

**-B**


End file.
